Una Historia En Londres
by Violinista Del Viento
Summary: Esta historia se trata acerca de Rozen Maiden mi anime favorito y de personajes inventados por mi... espero que sea de su agrado
1. Prologo

**Prologo De Esta Historia**

**Prologo De Esta Historia**

**Esta historia empieza en una casa de dos pisos, en Londres, Inglaterra, una casa grande… con sus jardines de flores, es de mañana y llueve sin cesar, era una de esas mañanas de primavera… el ruido del golpeteo de las gotas en el tejado se escuchaba por toda la casa, todo estaba en extremo silencio, sólo se escuchaba aquel golpear de las gotas… en esto se interrumpe con el despertador del cuarto de las gemelas, estas tenían 16 años, la mayor llamada Clarissa, una chica alta de cabellos castaños ondulados que siempre recogía con un listón, se levanta y apaga el despertador y recorre la cortina del cuarto, observa cielo gris:**

**Clarissa: (entusiasmada) Marissa, levántate! Hoy es el día en que llegara el paquete de mama y papa, apresúrate el cartero llegara en cualquier momento!**

**Marissa: (acostada en la cama y medio dormida) CALLATE!! Tengo sueño además el cartero llega hasta las 10:00 de la mañana..**

**( Se daran cuenta de que Marissa es algo floja y pues se enoja fácil)**

**Clarissa ( señala el reloj y son las 10:00 ) ¬¬ ahora me crees??**

**Marissa: ( salta de la cama y toma una sudadera que esta colgada en una silla) QUE ESPERAS!! VAMOS ABAJO! ( toma el cepillo de Clarissa yse empieza a peinar)**

**Clarissa: (le arrebata el cepillo) quien te dio permiso de tomarlo??**

**Marissa: lo que es tuyo.. es mio hermanita**

**Claissa: DAME ESE CEPILLO!!**

**( Tienen una pelea de unos 5 minutos y en ese momento llega a la habitación una niña con una pijama rosa)**

**Sharon: Ósea.. que una diva como yo no puede tener un sueño de belleza por ke ayer me dormí a las 12:00!!**

**Marissa: (mira a Sharon) ay no.. ya llego la señorita perfección u.u**

**Sharon: ke dijiste, niña rara?**

**Marissa: ( se para enfrente de su hermana Sharon) QUE YA LLEGASTE A ARRUINAR EL DIA CON TU GRAN BOCA**

**( Vuelven a la discusión, la puerta del cuarto esta abierta y se escuchan los gritos de las chicas, mientras las escucha Víctor… su hermano menor)**

**Víctor: (hablando consigo mismo) "lo mismo de cada mañana que no hay ningún día que no discutan mis hermanas mayores… quisiera tener un hermano, para poder jugar con el y poder contarle todota que mis hermanas no me toman mucho en cuenta"**

**( se escucha el timbre de la puerta)**

**Las Chicas ( dejan de discutir) EL CARTERO ( salen del cuarto y sin querer empujan a su hermano)**

**Víctor ( frotándose el brazo) ouch!**

**(Ven Lo que les digo… el pobre es invisible)**

**Entretanto… en el primer piso( ahí que recordar quien la casa es de dos pisos) las hermanas se empujan para poder abrir la puerta ,pero su nana las detiene:**

**Nana Emma: Niñas!! Cálmense!! Yo abriré ( abre la puerta)**

**Cartero: Buenos dias vengo a entregar estos paquetes…**

**( las hermanas le quitan los paquetes al cartero y se van contentas a la sala)**

**Cartero: Vaya! Que niñas mas… ummm... (risa nerviosa) tan entusiasmadas con esos paquetes.. que por cierto si que pesan mucho**

**Nana Emma: pues mire usted… como los padres de las niñas están siempre trabajando cada mes les envían un regalo y un disco para que lo vean.. me preocupa que solo vengan a ver a los pequeños en navidad**

**Víctor: ( baja rápidamente las escaleras sin saludar y se dirige hacia la sala con sus hermanas que se ven decepcionadas ) Por que esas caras hermanitas?? Hoy es el día mas especial del mes!! Pongan caras mas alegres!**

**Sharon: Osea.. nos enviaron unas… maletas!! y están bien difíciles de abrir y nos enviaron esta carta ( se la entrega a Clarissa) léela cerebrito**

**Clarissa: (la mira un poco enojada y empieza a leer) " Queridos Niños Laurent: he Aquí este regalos para ustedes, solo les advierto que NO SON JUGETES"..Que raro.. es lo único que dice la carta y el destinatario es de… Alemania? Esto es extraño en fin( toma una maleta) la usare para meter mí estuche de química**

**Sharon: De verdad esta vez nuestros padres hoy si se pasaron en no regalarme ropa de diseñador pero tal vez… adentro vienen muchas ropas de diseñador mm.. talvez por eso esta pesada esta maleta… ( sube la escalera)**

**Marissa: Tiene un lindo diseño… la pondré con las demás cosas que me regalan mama y papa ( se sube junto con Sharon)**

**Víctor ( observa la maleta que quedo) mm….yo creo ke ahi algo adentro… mmm ( trata deabrir la maleta)**

**Nana Emma ( Con una sombrilla) Víctor, mi niño voy a salir en una hora vengo, diles a tus hermanas.**

**Víctor ESTA BIEN ( sonríe)**

**La Nana Emma Sale de la casa**

**Víctor ( hace el ultimo intento por abrir la maleta y ahora si la logra abrir, mira su contenido con asombro) Es.. una… Muñeca??…. Que es esto ( toma una llave para dar cuerda) será que… ( toma la muñeca y le da cuerda)**

**En eso la muñeca se para enfrente de Víctor, quien la mira** **con cara de miedo.**


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Una Historia En Londres Capitulo 1

Victor: (asustado) quien eres?

Muñeca: Soy Souseiseki la Cuarta Rozen Maiden y tu eres?

Víctor Soy Víctor Laurent (asustado) mucho gusto… ( asustado)

Souseiseki: Asi que esta es tu casa, Víctor?

Victor Si… te gustaría verla?

Souseiseki esta bien… (sigue a Victor)

Entretanto… veamos que encontrara Sharon en su maleta…

Sharon (Quejándose) COMO PESA ESTA MALETA! ( Deja caer la maleta y se abre) ( nerviosa) AHÍ NO! QUE HIZE!! QUE TORPE SOY!! ( recoge la maleta que esta triada una niña) Que.. que hace esta pequeña dentro de la caja… (la recoge del suelo) no es una niña.. pero parece una… por que mama y papa enviaron esto? ... ( mira un objeto brillante y dorado que esta tirado a los pies de ella) será que.. es una de esas muñecas que hablan con solo darles cuerda?... nunca he tenido una de esas ( mira sus muñecas de porcelana en un vitral en su cuarto) además ( observa la muñeca que trae en sus brazos) esta pequeña parece una niña de verdad … le daré cuerda ( toma la llave y la pone en el orificio que esta en la espalda de la muñeca para darle cuerda) uhm…

Hinaichigo Hola!!

Sharon este…Alo

Hinaichigo unnyu…que lindo cuarto!

Sharonsi gracias.. (orgullosa) es mi cuarto

Hinaichigo Como te llamas?? Nano

SharonSharon

Hinaichigo Hina tiene una nueva amiga!!

Sharon enserio?? Me pregunto quien sera (risa nerviosa)

Hinaichigo Sharon!! Ahí que jugar!!

Sharon pero…

Hinaichigo ( hace una cara muy tierna) PORFAVOR!!

Sharon (hace una sonrisa algo falsa) sí…juguemos a las escondidas yo contare y tu te escondes, deacuerdo?

Hinaichigo Hi!! ( si en japonés)

Sharon nnU esta bien… (se pone a contar espiando)1…2…3…4…

( un poco de tiempo después)

Sharon VAYA!! YA ES TARDE ME TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR CON MIS AMIGAS EN ELCENTRO COMERCIAL!! ( sale corriendo del cuarto)

(Algunos minutos después)

Victor(pasa por ahí con Souseiseki) yaqui es la habitación de Sharon… que es muy vanidosa y solo piensa en ella…

Souseiseki Vaya…que habitación tan grande

Victor Es la mas grande de toda la casa jeje.. podemos entrar… no esta aquí

Hinaichigo (Gritando dentro del ropero) ABRE LA PUERTA!! HINA TIENE MIEDO!! ESTA MUY OBSCURO AQUÍ ADENTRO!! (empieza a lloriquear)

ABRE A HINA NO LE GUSTA ESTAR ENCERRADA!!


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Hinaichigo: ABRANME NANO!! TENGO MIEDO!!

Víctor: ( abre el closet) estas bien??

Hinaichigo: ( corre afuera del closet llorando) Sharon?? Donde esta?

Víctor: salio con sus amigas…

Hinaichigo: unnyu… (mira a Souseiseki y sonrie) SOUSEISEKI- NANO!! ( la abraza)

Souseiseki: (abraza a hina )me alegro en verte hermanita

Víctor: son hermanas??

Hinaichigo: si!!

Souseiseki: Ella es Hinaichigo, la sexta de las rozen maiden

Víctor: oh.. esta bien..

Souseiseki: quisieras venir con nosotros Hinaichigo?

Hinaichigo: si!!

salen todos del cuarto y se escucha que alguien toca el violín HORRIBLE

( todos se tapan las orejas)

Hinaichigo: Que hace ese ruido!! esta aqui Kanaria??

Victor: Quien es Kanaria?

Souseiseki: ( nio le presta atención a la pregunta de Víctor) no lo creo… Víctor…sabes que es ese ruido?

Victor: Es Clarissa, practicando su violín… LO SE!! ES HORRIBLE!! Por eso evito pasar por aqui a estas horas… y si paso..tengo que traer tapones para orejas por si acaso ( saca un par de tapones para oídos de uno de los bolsillo)

Todos se empiezan a reír y en eso se paran decir los ruidos molestos

Clarissa: ( desde su cuarto) QUE PASA!! QUIEN ESTA CONTIGO VICTOR!!

Víctor no nadie … sigue en tu practica… ( se ríe junto con las demás

un poco bajito para que Clarissa no escuche) estas imaginando todo… ( hacia Hinaichigo y Souseiseki)Vamos al primer piso antes de que tenga mas sospechas…

Asi que los tres: Victor, Souseiseki y Hinaichigo, bajan hacia al primer piso… pero, ahora que sucederá en el cuarto de Clarissa…

Clarissa: ( llorando) se que nunca sabre tocar bien el violín… soy demasiado mala en lo que concierne a la cuestión musical...

( Clarissa usa términos un poco complicados jeje de ahí el termino "Cerebrito" )

Clarissa: (mira la maleta y se seca las lagrimas y también sus lentes) Me pregunto cual será el misterioso contenido de la maleta ( toma la maleta y se va a sentar en su cama para abrirla, lo cual logra sin ninguna dificultad y observa con asombro el contenido) es una muñeca… mas bien parece humana, su vestimenta es parecida a la de la época victoriana, solo es parecida un poco y esto.. ( toma la llave) esto hace que la muñeca se mueva.. se ve algo antigua esta pequeña, pero se preserva en excelente estado… espero que si pueda servir darle un poco de cuerda ( le da cuerda y la muñeca cobra vida)

Kanaria: Quien eres kashira?

Clarissa: Me llamo Clarissa Denisse Laurent

Kanaria: es un nombre muy largo no crees kashira?

Clarissa:( se rie) algo…

Kanaria: ( mira el violín que esta en el suelo de la habitación) es tuyo ese violín kashira?

Clarissa: ( suspira tristemente) si es mio… solo que no soy buena tocándolo… mis hermanos dicen que les rompo los tímpanos con solo tocarlo ( se pone triste)

Kanaria: (mira a Clarissa y sonríe) no estés triste!! He aquí yo Kanaria, la segunda y mas inteligente Rozen Maiden sera tu maestra!!

Clarissa: O.O … Esto es verdaderamente una ironia…


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Capitulo 3**

**Clarissa: ( Asombrada y hablando como incrédula) Es algo irónico… talvez… tal ves estoy soñando!! Verdad! Tu eres solo un sueño y…**

**Kanaria : ( le da un golpe con el violín) NO ES UN SUEÑO , ahora quieres aprender a tocar como Professional este violín?**

**Clarissa: Esta bien… (toma el violín en sus manos)**

**Kanaria: Ahora toca un poco de música quiero oír como tocas ese violín.**

**Ya se imaginaran lo aturdida que quedo la pobre Kana-chan**

**Kanaria: ( todavía aturdida) O.O no puede ser que seas tan mala en esto… no has tenido una maestra antes kashira?**

**Clarissa: en realidad he tenido 4 maestras… pero antes del mes les sucede que quedan sordas… a la ultima se le rompió el tímpano del oído izquierdo…**

**Kanaria: ( asustada) esta bien.. entiendo… tratare de enseñarte lo básico… empecemos con las notas…(pizzicato se convierte en un violín)**

**Clarissa: ( se quita los lentes y se frota los ojos) de verdad no estoy soñando?**

**Kanaria: NO ES UN SUEÑO! Ahora practiquemos nota por nota…**

**Bueno dejemos a que estas 2 practiquen… la verdad me compadezco de Kanaria pobre… bueno veamos que hacen los demás…**

**Víctor: y esta es la cocina… tengo sed (va al refrigerador y toma un vaso de jugo de naranja) quieren algo?**

**Hinaichigo: Tienes unnyu?**

**Victor: este…n.nU que es eso?**

**Hinaichigo: es algo suave dulce y unnyu…**

**Victor: este creo que no tenemos ese dulce pero…( va a una alacena y saca unas paletas) tenemos golosinas.. quieres una?**

**Hinaichigo: ( toma una paleta) gracias!!**

**Victor: Souseiseki ... quiers una paleta?**

**Souseiseki: No, gracias…**

**Víctor: oh.. esta bien…**

**En eso.. alguien abre la puerta…**

**Nana Emma: NIÑOS YA LLEGUE!!**

**Víctor: OH no! ( alarmado) mi nana esta aquí escóndanse en las alacenas vamos ( las ayuda a meterse en las alacenas de abajo)**

**Nana Emma: ( camina hacia la cocina) Hola Víctor (Le toca el cabello a Victor con la mano) que haces aquí?**

**Víctor: este… vine a… a… a beber un vaso de agua**

**Nana Emma: esta bien…Vic podrías ayudarme a poner la comida que compre en el refrigerador… ahora les preparare un desayuno**

**Víctor: si Nana! ( sonríe)**

**Nana Emma: ay mi niño… tan lindo como siempre ( se pone a hacer el desayuno)**

**Víctor: (acomodando la comida en el refrigerador) ei..(susurra) están bien ahí?**

**Souseiseki: (tapándole la boca a Hinaichigo) si estamos bien**

**Victor: (cerrando el refrigerador) ya termine Nana podría ir a mi cuarto?**

**Nana Emma: si ve, ah! Avísales a tus hermanas que ya estará el desayuno y… despierta a Marissa.. de verdad… esa chica la tienes que levantar con una grúa ( risa) ay como le encanta dormir a esa niña**

**Victor: Si… pero este… Sharon digamos que..**

**Nana Emma: no me digas que salio sin permiso?**

**Victor: era lo que te iba a decir ( risa nerviosa)**

**Nana Emma: (se enoja y toma su sombrilla) ahora me va a oír esa niña desobediente! No se puede salir cuando quiera!! …lo siento querido pero me tengo que ir a buscar a esa niña, el desayuno esta listo solo sírvanlo en platos… ( sale otra vez de la casa)**

**Victor: oigan! ya se fue pueden salir de ahí… lo siento que fuera inesperado pero… ( abre la puerta) asi a veces son estas situaciones…**

**Souseiseki: No, no te preocupes verdad Hinaichigo?**

**Hinaichigo: YA NO QUIERO QUE ME ENCIERREN –NANO!! Fueron demasiados encierros por un día waaa**

**Victor: No llores Hina… ya nadie te encerrara en un lugar obscuro ( le sonríe)**

**Hinaichigo: (le sonríe también)**

**Victor: bueno… ahora ahí que ir otra ves al segundo piso…**

**Souseiseki: por mi no hay problema…**

**Suben al segundo piso y van a tener que hacerla tarea mas difícil de la casa: DESPERTAR A MARISSA SIN QUE SE PONGA DE MAL HUMOR ( pocas veces se logra que no se despierte malhumorada, haber si lo logran)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Capitulo 4**

**Se acercan a la puerta del cuarto de Marissa ( Espero que tengan buena suerte)**

**Víctor: ( nervioso) Esto va estar difícil… ( se acerca a la puerta) ustedes quédense aquí afuera mientras la despierto .. (suspira)**

**Hinaichigo: SUERTE NANO!!**

**Víctor: Aquí voy ( suspira y toca la manija de la puerta)**

**En ese momento se escucha que algo se cae y que alguien grita**

**Víctor: (se asusta y abre la puerta rápidamente) QUE PASA!!**

**Marissa: (frotándose la cabeza) algo me cayo en la cabeza de la repisa!!**

**Víctor: ( con sonrisa sarcástica) pues se nota que no ocupas mucho la repisa (se rie)**

**El comentario se debe a que Marissa tiene su repisa llena de los regalos que sus padres siempre mandan… ya se imaginaran que TAN llena estaba esa repisa…**

**Marissa: cállate enano u.u… por cierto creo que fue esa maldita maleta rara que llego en la mañana**

**Víctor: NO SOY ENANO!!**

**Marissa: Uhm… mides 1. 45 y eres el mas enano de tu clase quieres que diga otras razones para decirte enano?**

**Víctor: ( solo se queda callado)**

**Marissa: pues ya que me despertó la maldita caja que tendrá adentro? ( abre la caja bruscamente) UNA MUÑECA!! ( se ríe) desde que tengo 8 años es una broma verdad?**

**Víctor: ( mira a la muñeca) se parece a…( se queda callado)**

**Marissa: muy bien enano di de una vez que ibas a decir antes que te saque de mi cuarto**

**Víctor: no nada… pero le darías cuerda ala muñeca?**

**Marissa: (se ríe ) para que?**

**Víctor: tu solo dale cuerda**

**Marissa: ¬¬ ( le da cuerda a la muñeca) ves no pasa…NADA!! ( grita)**

**Suiseiseki: ( frotándose los ojos) que hora es desu?**

**Marissa: (asustada) ha… hablo**

**Suiseiseki: (mira a víctor) …chibi**

**Marissa: ( se rie de Víctor) hasta la muñeca te dice enano**

**Suiseiseki : ( voltea a ver a Marissa)… CHIBI CHIBI**

**Marissa: ( se levanta de la cama) COMO QUE YO ESTOY ENANA!!**

**Suiseiseki: eres una chibi chibi desu**

**Marissa: has visto tu estatura querida?**

**Suiseiseki: (se enoja y le dauna patada en la pierna) nadie me dice chibi, chibi desu**

**Marissa: ( frotándose la pierna derecha) MORIRAS PEQUEÑA MUÑECA POSEIDA!! ( la empieza a perseguir por todo el cuarto)**

**Suiseiseki: AYUDA!! LA CHIBI ME ESTA LADRANDO!! ( sale del cuarto y ve a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo) Souseiseki ( la abraza) SALVAME LA CHIBI ME LADRA!! ( se pone atrás de Souseiseki)**

**Marissa: (sale del cuarto) DONDE ESTAS PEUQUEÑA MUÑECA EMBRUJADA!!**

**Clarissa: ( sale afuera del cuarto) POR QUE ESTAS… ( mira alas muñecas)**

**Kanaria: (Sale del cuarto) ahí no ellas… también aquí!!**

**Victor: oh no…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Capitulo 5**

**Todos se ponen a discutir y sin que se den la puerta se vuelve a abrir**

**Nana Emma: (regañando a Sharon) ESTAS CASTIGADA JOVENCITA! DAME TU BOLSA!**

**Sharon: NO ERES MI MAMA!**

**Nana Emma: ( le quita la bolsa) no tendrás permiso de salir por una semana ni tampoco podrás hacer llamadas ni por celular ni por teléfono! ( le quita el celular)**

**Sharon NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!! SOY UNA PRINCESA!**

**Nana Emma: pues la princesa Será escoltada por su Nana hacia su cuarto ( la toma del brazo y sube las escaleras con ella) no vuelvas a salir sin permiso no te puedes mandar sola ahora te vas a tu cuarto y… ( sorprendida al ver lo que ocurre en la planta alta) OH POR DIOS!!**

**Víctor: ( nervioso) este Nana mira deja te explico todo…**

**La Nana Emma se desmaya por la impresión , cae al piso y suelta a Sharon**

**Kanaria: estará bien kashira?**

**Marissa: O.O pobre Nana…**

**Clarissa: ahí que recostarla en el sofá, Marissa ayúdame a levantarla y llevarla al segundo piso**

**Marissa: ( sacando excusas) ay… solo son las 12:00.. ademas tengo sueño y…**

**Clarissa: ¬¬ dije AYUDAME**

**Marissa: OK OK ya voy ( ayuda a Clarissa a cargar a Nana Emma hacia el segundo piso) CUANTO PESA!!**

**Suiseiseki: ( mira la paleta que trae Hinaichigo) ¬w¬ oh Chibi chibi ichigoo…**

**Hiaichigo: unnyu…**

**Sharon: ( arruina el plan de Sui) OH NO QUERIDA! No intentaras quitarle la paleta a la pobre Hina… (recuerda cuando Marissa le quitaba sus galletas cuando ella tenia 6 años)**

**Hinaichigo: Tu eres mala Sharon ( se va caminando con Víctor)**

**Sharon: Perdón Hina.. no fue mi intención perdón… mira te prometo que no te vuelvo a encerrar esta bien?**

**Hina: lo prometes de verdad?**

**Sharon: Si es una promesa… ahora… (mira a las demás muñecas) que vamos a hacer con todas ustedes?**

**( las Rozen se ponen a habar en grupo )**

**Souseiseki: decidimos quedarnos aquí… y quisiéramos que fueran nuestros médiums**

**Sharon: si, esta bien solo una cosa… no quisiéramos que nuestra Nana se desmaye de nuevo.. se quedan aquí con la condición de que la Nana no las vea denuevo esta bien?**

**Rozen Maiden: Si!**

**Clarissa: ( subiendo las escaleras junto con su hermana) que hacen?**

**Sharon: se quieren quedar aquí**

**Clarissa: ESTA BIEN!! TENDRE UNA MEASTRA NUEVA PARA QUE ME AYUDE A TOCAR EL VIOLIN!! ( abraza a Kanaria y la levanta del piso)**

**Kanaria: WAAAA!! NO HAGAS TANTA FRICCION, MI CARA SE DERRITIRA!!**

**Clarissa: oh! Ups! Lo siento ( Suelta a Kanaria y se cae al piso)**

**Kanaria: hey! eso dolio... tampoco vuelvas a cargarme para abazarme...**

**Clarissa: lo siento lo siento ( risa nerviosa)**

**Marissa: QUE!! ESCUICHE BIEN!! SE QUEDARAN!!**

**Suiseiseki: ( risa malvada)**

**Marissa: AY NO!!**

**Sharon: Pero con una condición se quedaran aquí… tenemos que ser sus…médiums?**

**Rozen Maidens: Si ( extienden la mano donde traen un anillo en forma de rosa) Ahora hagan el juramento en el anillo de la rosa.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Capitulo 6**

**Los niños Laurent: (se acercan a las muñecas y besan las rosas místicas ahora Clarissa es médium de Kanaria, Marisa es médium de Suiseiseki, Sharon de Hinaichigo y Víctor de Souseiseki)**

**Marissa: ME DUELE MI MANO!!**

**Clarissa: IGUAL A MI!!**

**Sharon: ( llorando)**

**Víctor: AHÍ NO EXAGEREN NO DUELE NADA!!**

**Sus hermanas : ¬¬ CALLATE ENANO!!**

**Pobre enano… DIGO Víctor…**

**Entretanto Escuchan que esta sonando el teléfono**

**Víctor: CONTESTA MARISSA TU ERES LA MAYOR**

**Marissa: YO NO SOY LA MAYOR!! ES CLARISSA CON 30 SEGUNDOS!!**

**Clarissa: ( suspira y va a contestar la llamada) Alo? … ENSERIO!!... GENIAL!!... QUE BIEN QUE YA ESTAN EN CAMINO!!**

**Victor: ( emocionado) TAL VEZ SON MAMA Y PAPA!!**

**Sharon: Desde Diciembre del año pasado que no los vemos**

**Marissa: Cierto**

**Marissa, Víctor y Sharon Ponen cara de esperanza**

**Kanaria: No los ven seguido?**

**Marissa: Solo una ves al año… en Navidad**

**Sharon: Solo se la pasan viajando en sus negocios**

**Kanaria: oh…**

**Clarissa: ( cuelga) ADIVINEN QUE!!**

**Marissa Sharon y Victor: ( Emocionados) QUE!!**

**Clarissa: NUESTROS PRIMOS JESSICA Y JEREMY VENDRAN DESDE ESTADOS UNIDOS A ESTUDIAR AQUÍ A NUESTRO COLEGIO Y VIVIRAN CON NOSOTROS!!**

**Marissa, Sharon y Victor: ( Ponen cara de desilusionados y se van caminando)**

**Clarissa: .. Que paso? Les encanta que Jessica y Jeremy nos visiten…**

**Kanaria: Es que creían que la llamada era de sus padres..**

**Clarissa: oh… ire a hablar con ellos… acompáñenme**

**Kanaria: Esta bien ( acompaña a Clarissa junto con las demas Rozen Maiden)**

**Llegan a una habitación del segundo piso que parece un estilote sala donde están los demás**

**Clarissa: esperan aquí afuera ( entra a la sala y no cierra bien la puerta)**

**Suiseiseki: que estarán comentando desu?**

**Souseiseki: no debemos entrometernos en esto saben?...**

**Mientras habla Souseiseki, Suiseiseki escuchando ( xD)**

**Clarissa: ( con sus hermanos) No esten tristes… nuestros padres nunca llaman a la casa… Victor podrias cerrar la puerta, porfavor?**

**Vctor: ( va a cerrar la puerta y cuando la cierra se cae Suiseiseki)**

**Souseiseki: ves? ( se rie) no es bueno esuchar conversaciones ajenas**

**Hinaichigio y Kanaria: ( riendose de Suiseiseki)**

**Suiseiseki: NO SE RIAN CHIBI CHIBIS!!**

**Entretanto adentro dela habitacion…**

**Marissa: siempre ahí una primera ves que si llamen**

**Clarissa: nno se hagan ilusiones acerca de eso.. ya saben que ellos están muy..**

**Sharon: ya sabemos que siempre están ocupados**

**Victor: TAN OCUPADOS QUE SOLO NOS VEN UN DIA AL AÑO!!**

**Marissa: ni siquiera saben cuando es el cumpleaños de cada quien…**

**Clarissa: vamos hermanitos no es para tanto!! Claro que se acuerdan de nuestros cumpleaños!**

**Sharon: alguna ves han enviado una felicitación por correo?**

**Marissa: Nunca! Ves Clarissa cuarto-lentes Laurent… OH! Cierto… tu no puedes ver ( se rie) usas lentes)**

**Clarissa: NO SEAS BURLONA MARISSA!**

**Victor: NO SE PELEEN PORFAVOR! ESTO NO SOLUCIONA NADA!**

**Clarissa: Es cierto… bien cambiemos de tema…Jessica y Jeremy llegan mañana en la tarde…**

**Victor: (interrumpe a Clarissa) POR FIN ALGUIEN CON QUIEN JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS!!**

**Clarissa: ¬¬ ( continua hablando) como decia.. debemos preparar una bienvenida!**

**Marissa: estoy deacuerdo**

**Sharon: yo igual!!**

**Victor: CLARO!!**

**( en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta)**

**Clarissa: me pregunto quien sera… ( abre la puerta de la habitación) oigan ( hablando con las muñecas).. hay alguien tocando la puerta entrena micuarto yno salgan de ahí hastaque les diga..Kanaria estatal mando**

**Kanaria: JA! siempre supe que soy la mejor ( se tropieza)**

**Suiseiseki: ( riendose de Kanaria) pero en ser la mas torpe**

**Kanaria: ( se levanta) ya ya!! Vamos todas al cuarto de Clarissa**

**Hinaichigo: miren miren nano!! Clarissa va a abrir la puerta**

**Todas se quedan a ver quien es**

**Entre tanto Los chicos Laurent bajan al primer piso**

**Clarissa: (abre la puerta y…)**

**Jessica: PRIMOS!! YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!! HOLA!!**

**JEREMY: ( cargado TODO el equipaje) HOLA CHICOS!**

**Los Niños Laurent: O.O ya… ya ESTAN AQUÍ!!**

**Si que no se la esperaban jajaja**

**Hinaichigo: ( asustada por los gritos de felicidad de Jessica) ESA CHICA ME DA MIEDO NANO!! GRITA MUCHO!**

**Suiseiseki: que esos demás chibis no iban a llegar mañana?**

**VAYA LA SORPRESA QUE TODOS SE LLEVARON.. Y SI SE PREGUNTAN " DONDE ESTA LA NANA EMMA?" ELLA SIGUE INCONSIENTE JEJE VAYA SUSTO QUE SE LLEVO LA POBRE!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Clarissa: (sorprendida) este… Ho … Ho …hola Jessica**_

_**Jessica: (gritando) CUANDO LOS HE ESTRAÑADO PRIMITOS!! ( abraza a Clarissa y Marissa casi ahorcándolas)**_

_**Marissa: ( casi sin aliento) podrías dejar de sofocarnos Jessica?**_

_**Jessica: LO SIENTO! ( la suelta) PERO ES QUE ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERLOS A TODOS!!**_

_**Jeremy: ( casi cayéndose por tanta maleta que trae cargando) yo también estoy feliz de verlos… ALGUIEN AYUDENME!! ESTAS MALETAS SE ME CAEN ENCIMA!!**_

_**Mientras todos ayudan al pobre Jeremy con las maletas… veamos que pasa en el segundo piso…**_

_**Hinaichigo: unnyu… tengo hambre.. donde esta mi golosina?? ( buscando la paleta por si se le cayo en el pasillo)**_

_**Suiseiseki: ( con la paleta en la boca y la envoltura en la mano)**_

_**Souseiseki: (mirando lo que ocurre en el primer piso)**_

_**Kanaria: Souseiseki, que miras?**_

_**Souseiseki: ( apenas dándose cuenta de la pregunta) que? Disculpa es que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decías**_

_**Hinaichigo (llorando) Waaaaaa Suiseiseki se comió mi paleta!!**_

_**Suiseiseki: ( haciendose la inocente) tu me la diste no te acuerdas?**_

_**Hinaichigo: MENTIROSA!!**_

_**Jessica: (dudosa) de donde salio ese grito?**_

_**Clarissa: ( pensando) le dije a Kanaria que se escondieran en mi cuarto… por que no hicieron caso!!**_

_**Jessica: ( mira a Clarissa algo pensativa) que pasa? Se que te pasa algo.. ( observa que Clarissa mira al segundo piso) ahí alguie alla arriba?**_

_**Clarissa: HE NO NADIE!!**_

_**Jessica: Codigas mentiras ( sube las escaleras)**_

_**Kanaria: VIENE ALGUIEN! TODAS AL CUARTO!!**_

_**Todas se esconden debajo de la cama de Clarissa**_

_**Jessica: juro que escuche que alguien grito …( baja las escaleras)**_

_**Clarissa: ( nerviosa) y bien… que encontraste?**_

_**Jessica: YA SE LO QUE PASA AQUI!!**_

_**Los Hermanos Laurent: (se ponen nerviosos)**_

_**Jessica: ESTA CASA ESTA EMBRUJADA POR EL ESPIRITU DE UNA NIÑA QUE MURIO AQUI POR CAER DE LAS ESCALERAS!! ( se emociona)**_

_**Jeremy: ¬¬ Jessica…NO existen los fantasmas**_

_**Jessica: HERMANITO QUE INCREDULO ERES!**_

_**Entre que discuten Jessica, Jeremy y los demás sobre la dudosa existencia de seres paranormales como los fantasmas Víctor nota algo extraño entre las maletas**_

_**Víctor: ( se acerca a las maletas y descubre que ahí una parecida como en las que venían las muñecas y la recoge) Jessica… Jeremy.. donde consiguieron esta maleta?**_

_**Jessica: ( le quita la maleta a Víctor) este… ( se pone nerviosa) no es de tu incumbencia primito ( la pone con las demás maletas en eso la maleta se abre..)**_

_**Shinku: (saliendo de su caja) ya llegamos Jessica? Tráeme una taza de te**_

_**Todos: O.O**_

_**Shinku: (se pone roja) Porque me miran?... y mi taza de te? APRESURATE JESSICA! Ya se paso la hora del te y aun no he tomado ninguna taza**_

_**Nana Emma: ( se despierta) Niños.. ( mira a la muñeca) OH POR DIOS!! ( se vuelve a desmayar)**_

**_POBRE NANA EMMA! DEMASIADAS IMPRESIONES POR UN DIA..._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Capitulo 8**

**Marissa: esconde a la niña del vestido rojo en su maleta**

**Shiinku ¬¬ mas respeto a una Dama**

**Marissa: si si como sea métete dentro de tu baúl por un rato**

**Shinku:esta bien PERO QUIERO MI TE! ( semete a su maleta)**

**Clarissa: (Va con Nana Emma) Nana?? Esta bien? Nana… NANA!!**

**Nana Emma: ( se despierta) Niña Clarissa…tuve un sueño en donde veía unas pequeñas niñas con vestidos muy antiguos… pero de alguna forma pienso que todo fue muy real… en fin… ire a prepararles la cena… ( mira a Jessica y a Jeremy) NIÑOS YA LLEGARON!! ( va y abraza a Jessica y a Jeremy) QUE GRANDE ESTAS JEREMY!! Y JESSICA HAS CAMBIADO MUCHO!**

**Jessica: me pinte un mechón rojo Nana**

**Nana: ah! Ya veo! Jeje vamos niños sus habitaciones ya estan listas.. niños lleven a sus primos a sus habitaciones mientras que yo hago la cena…**

**Jessica: Nana.. podría hacer te?**

**Nana Emma: Niña pero si tu detestas el te**

**Jessica: este no es para mi es para.. Jeremy SI!! Es que tenia ganas de tomar una taza de te… u**

**Nana Emma: Esta bien… iré a preparar la cena y el te para mi niño Jeremy ( va a la cocina)**

**Clarissa: bien.. subamos.**

**Víctor: déjame ayudarte con las maletas Jeremy**

**Jeremy: No gracias no quiero que te lastimes**

**Víctor: ¬¬ es por mi estatura verdad?**

**Jeremy: este… si nn U**

**Víctor: ¬¬ ( se va a encerrar a su cuarto)**

**Todos: O.O…**

**Y suben las escaleras**

**Clarissa: Bien ya llegamos!**

**Kanaria: (sale del cuarto) YA PODEMOS SALIR?**

**Jessica y Jeremy: O.O**

**Kanaria: O.O ups…**

**Jessica: También tienes una muñeca…**

**( salen las demás Rozen Maiden)**

**Jeremy: TIENEN MAS! ( asustado)**

**Suiseiseki: mas chibis desu?**

**Marissa: DEJA DE DECIRNOS CHIBIS A TODOS!!**

**Suiseiseki: ( le da una patada en la pierna)**

**Marissa: oye deja de golpearme!! ( se pone a pelear con Suiseiseki)**

**Jessica y Jeremy: O.O**

**Souseiseki: y Víctor, Clarissa?**

**Clarissa: Se ofendió se encerró en su cuarto…**

**Souseiseki: ire a hablar con el… si estas de acuerdo**

**Clarissa: por mi esta bien.. nosotros tendremos que instalar a nuestros primos**

**Jessica y Jeremy: HOLA!**

**Hinaichigo: Hola!! ( con una sonrisa) tienen unnyu?**

**Jeremy: no se que sea eso**

**Jessica: Lo siento pequeña**

**Hinaichigo: T.T quiero un unnyu…**

**Sharon: ( carga a Hinaichigo) note preocupes... Mañanma compraremos un "unnyu" esta bien?**

**Hinaichigo: SI!! ( abraza a Sharon)**

**Souseiseki: este… Marissa.. donde esta el cuarto de Víctor?**

**Marissa: es el ultimo cuarto del pasillo… a la derecha**

**Souseiseki: gracias (va hacia el cuarto y abre la puerta lentamente) se puede entrar?**

**Víctor: ( con voz triste) adelante**

**Souseiseki: ( se sienta en un sillón) VAYA TU CUARTO ES ENORME! ( mira hacia el techo y ve colgados aviones de juguete) que lindos aviones**

**Víctor: son modelos, yo los arme…**

**Souseiseki: por que estas triste?**

**Víctor: detesto que me llamen enano ¬¬ para todo soy enano….**

**Souseiseki: no te sientas mal… eres unniño muy bueno y… lindo víctor ( se sonroja un poco)**

**Víctor: solo lo dices por que si ¬¬**

**Souseiseki: vamos son los demás quisiera saber que comentan tu no?**

**Victor: pensándolo bien quisiera saber que cuentan mis primos ( sonríe) VAYAMOS!!( le toma la mano a Souseiseki y ella se sonroja un poco mas)**

**Entretanto….**

**Jessica: SABEN QUE! Me contaron que ahí una mansión embrujada en estos alrededores**

**Marissa: y estas en lo cierto…**

**( en eso llegan Victor y Souseiseki)**

**Victor: hola! Yque planean hacer?**

**Jessica: IR A LA MANSION EMBRUJADA DE LA CALLE APRICOT 16 ESTA NOCHE!**

**Los Niños Laurent y Jeremy: QUE!! ( asustados)**

**Continuara… NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Capitulo 9**

**Marissa: JESSICA ESTAS LOCA! NADIE VA AHÍ!**

**Claruissa: Mañana tenemos clases!**

**Jessica: (despreocupada) ahí no tiene nada de malo dar un vistazo en esa casa SERA INTERESANTE!!**

**Shinku: ( sale de su caja) y mi te?**

**Hinaichigo: SHINKU!! ( la va a abrazar) estas aquí!! ( sonrie)**

**Suiseiseki: hola shinku, como estas deska?**

**Shinku: no muy bien… después de un viaje entre maletas en un avion… solo quiero mi taza de te**

**Souseiseki: Hola Shinku**

**Kanaria: HOLA!**

**Shinku: hola a todas!.. de que hablaban?**

**Jessica: DE QUE IREMOS A VER UNA CALLE EMBRUADA Y A LA MANSION!!**

**Kanaria: y… que tiene de especial kashira?**

**Jessica: investigué por Internet acerca de la famosa calle Apricot 16 quieren oirla historia original?**

**Todos: Si!! ( se sientan en el piso)**

**Sharon: (va a apagar la luz y toma una linterna)**

**Clarissa: por que haces eso?**

**Sharon: para que de mas ambiente**

**Clarissa: ( apenas comprendiendo) oh…**

**Jessica: Bien como decía investigué mucho esta famosa calle, según documentos oficiales se dice que era una calle donde vivia gente de la alta sociedad, resulta que un día misteriosamente se quemo la calle completa quemando vivos a los que la habitaban.. las casas ardieron mientras se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de las personas… pero nadie acudió al rescate de las personas quienes murieron calcinadas junto con sus sirvientes… familias enteras murieron, pero he aquí lo curioso, todas las casas se quemaron y quedaron en ruinas, solo entere los antiguos escombros se levanta una enorme construcción bien conservada, en las noches de luna llena se reconstruyen las mansiones y se completa toda la calle, al final de la calle se escuchan los sollozos de alguien, entre mas te acercas, se escuchan mas lamentos y cuando finalmente estas a pasos de llegar al final de la calle te encuentras con una joven vestida de novia, esta tiene los ojos cerrados y llora mientras pronuncia palabras que no se escuchan, luego te voltea a ver cuando se da cuenta de tu presencia, abre lentamente sus ojos y…**

**Todos: O.O…**

**En eso se abre la puerta y…**

**Nana Emma: NIÑOS LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA!! ( prende la luz y ve a las muñecas) OH!!**

**Hinaichigo: unnyu….**

**Nana Emma: ( de frota los ojos) no es un sueño verdad?**

**Clarissa: no Nana… en verdad te contare todo…**

**10 Minutos después….**

**Nana Emma: oh… ya entiendo así que estas pequeñas van a vivir aquí… bueno pues BIENVENIDAS!**

**Rozen Maidens: Gracias!**

**Nana Emma: Pues vayamos a cenar y… a tomar el te**

**Shinku: POR FIN!**

**Todos bajan al comedor**

**Nana Emma:y bien como estuvo el viaje?**

**Jessica: un poco turbulento… pero bien…deliciosa cena Nana… pero ( finge tener sueño) el viaje me ha agotado..me ire a dormir… ( sube las escaleras)**

**Marissa: yo también Nana Emma**

**Sharon: yo igual.. tengo que dormir temprano**

**Jeremy: este si.. mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano…**

**Victor: te acompañare.. ( seva con Jeremy)**

**Clarissa: gracias por la cena Nana.. con su permiso me iré…**

**Nana Emma: (Mira a las Rozen) bien.. creo que nos dejaron cenando solas.. que extraño apenas son las 7:30… en fin… si quieren irse con los demás, niñas, adelante yo recogeré los platos…**

**Suben también las escaleras y dejan a la Nana sola…**

**1 hora después…**

**Nana Emma:(sube a las habitaciones y mira que todos estén dormidos y baja a su habitación para dormirse)**

**Sharon: (baja las escaleras silenciosamente y observa que la Nana se vaya a dormir, en eso saca un radio)la Nana se ha ido, podemos salir ahora**

**Todos bajan la escalera, abren lentamente la puerta de la entrada y la cierran sin hacer mucho ruido**

**Jessica: (grita) LO LOGRAMOS!!**

**Marissa: ( le tapa la boca a Jessica) quieres que nos descubra?...**

**Jessica: (mueve la cabeza hacia los lados haciendo señal de un "no")**

**Marissa: pues no grites todo lo que quieras decir…**

**Hinaichigo: unnyu…**

**Clarissa: bueno… encaminémonos hacia esta "aventura"**

**Jeremy: Vic, trajiste tu cámara de video?**

**Victor: si (saca de su mochila una cámara de video y empieza a grabar) hola…espero que si nosotros no salimos vivos de estoque alguien vea este video y se los muestre a nuestros familiares…**

**Clarissa: NO DIGAS ESO!... digo.. ( susurra) no digas eso… si volveremos**

**Comienzan a caminar hacia una calle muy obscura**

**Suiseiseki: supongo que aquella es lacalle que mencionan ustedes los chibis desu**

**Hinaichigo: tengo miedo nano!!**

**Shinku: no pasara nada (bebe te de una cantinflora)**

**Jessica: VICTOR GRABA ESTOS MOMENTOS!!**

**Víctor: (vuelve a prender la cámara) nos acercamos a nuestro destino… la famosa y embrujada calle, Apricot 16…(voltea la camara hacia los demás) digan su ultimo hola… ( apaga la cámara y se ríe por las caras que ponen los demás)**

**Marissa: AY QUE GRACIOSO ENANO!**

**Víctor: trato de darle suspenso a esto ¬¬**

**Todos: ¬¬…**

**Victor: esta bien ya basta de bromas filmare bien esto… (vuelve a prender la camara) y bien quien entrara primero?**

**Suiseiseki: y, enseñare a que no soyuna miedosa como ustedes desu**

**Souseiseki: ten cuidado ( se preocupa)**

**Suiseiseki se interna ala obscura calle y…**

**Suiseiseki: (grita horrible)**

**Todos: O.O (asustados)**

**CONTINUARA… **


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Capitulo 10**

**Souseiseki: Suiseiseki!! ( corre adentro de la calle)**

**Todos van corriendo detrás de ellas y Víctor grabando**

**Jeremy: ( prende una linterna) vaya que aquí esta obscuro**

**Jessica: SI!! TAL VES AQUIVIVEN LOS DUENDES!!**

**Marissa: escuchaste Vic… aquí viven tus verdaderos parientes ( se rie)**

**Victor: CALLATE MARISSA!!.. ahora donde esta Suiseiseki**

**Kanaria: este lugar es algo…( empieza a caminar para atrás y setopa con alguien)**

**Kanaria y Souseiseki: ( gritan al mismo tiempo)**

**Souseiseki: Kanaria!! Me asustaste!**

**Kanaria: ( recuperándose del susto y finge como si no se asusto) AHÍ NO FUE NADA! NO DA TANTO MIEDO…**

**Hinaichigo: ( mira a alguien sentado el una banqueta) MIREN NANO!!**

**Shinku: (sorprendida) Que sera eso? JESSICA VE A VER QUE ES!**

**Jessica: ( se abraza de Jeremy y tartamudeando) NO! TE-TE-TENGO MI-MI-MIEDO!!**

**Jeremy: ¬¬ tu fuiste la de la idea de venir aquí.. asume las consecuencias hermanita**

**Shinku: JESSICA VE A VER QUE ES!**

**Jessica: ( suelta a Jeremy y traga saliva) esta bien Shinku… (se acerca al bulto que esta sentado en la banqueta )**

**Clarissa: ten cuidado Jessy…**

**Todo se pone en suspenso y Víctor sigue grabando**

**Jessica: (Acerca el brazo hacia el bulto)**

**En eso el bulto se voltea y…**

**Suiseiseki: BOO!**

**Todos: ( gritan)**

**Suiseiseki: ( se rie) SON UNOS MIEDOSOS DESU!! ( se rie mas) DEBERIAN DE VER SUS CARAS DESU!!**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Suiseiseki: ( termina decir) que?**

**Víctor: NOS DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!**

**Marissa: SI!!**

**Suiseiseki: no sean tan dramáticos desu…**

**Souseiseki: me temo que tienen razón Suiseiseki no fue gracioso ni están siendo dramáticos**

**Se ve un bulto que se mueve entre los escombros y todos se asustan**

**Hinaichigo: AHORA SI TENGO MIEDO NANO!! ( abraza a Sharon y Sharon la carga)**

**Clarissa: Todos… Mantengan la calma….**

**Jeremy: No existen los fantasmas No existen los fantasmas…**

**Souseiseki: (Abraza del miedo a Víctor)**

**Marissa: SUISEISEKI YA BASTA!!**

**Suiseiseki: NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA DESU!!**

**Se empiezan a escuchar lamentos y susurros y todo el ambiente se cubre de niebla**

**Jessica: ( mira su reloj) MEDIANOCHE!!**

**Entre la niebla aparece una figura vestida de blanco y se acerca a ellos**

**Todos: ( asustados)**

**La figura se aproxima mas a ellos y resulta ser una joven con una lámpara de aceite de las antiguas y con un vestido blanco**

**Joven: Buenas noches**

**Todos: Buenas Noches!**

**Joven: Me llamo Epiphany (Dato Para El Lector: Epiphany se pronuncia Epifany) que hacen ustedes aquí?**

**Clarissa: pues solo estamos de paso por aquí…**

**Epiphany: oh! Yo también…venia de un viaje y mi transporte tuvo un accidente, venia a buscar a un pariente por suerte su casa esta cerca de aquí.. me acompañarían? No esta ni a una cuadra de este lugar pero la verdad me da miedo por aquí**

**Jeremy: Este.. si… si quieres pueden venir con nosotros**

**Epiphany: Gracias me alegra que me acompañen… ( sonrie)**

**Victor: Souseiseki… podrías soltarme?**

**Souseiseki: ( suelta a Víctor muy Sonrojada) lo siento…**

**Algún tiempo después sin que nadie hable**

**Epiphany: ( se detiene enfrente de una construcción en ruinas) aquí es! Gracias por acompañarme ( desaparece delante de ellos)**

**Todos: ( Gritan y salen corriendo)**

**Salen corriendo muy asustados de la calle**

**Jessica: ( asustada pero a la ves emocionada) SI!! VIMOS UN SER PARANORMAL!! EN SUS CARAS!!**

**Marissa: Pero No esta la supuesta novia fantasma que nos contaste**

**Jessica: Veras.. esa calle tiene muchisima actividad paranormal… la Tal Epiphany es uno de muchos fantasmas que rondan con sus historias ese lugar… por cierto, Víctor? Donde esta la cámara QUIERO BVER LO QUE GRABASTE!!**

**Victor: Este… sin querer tire la cámara cuando salimos corriendo… lo siento….**

**Jessica: ( enojada) ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MI VIDA DEMOSTRAR CON ESE VIDEO QUE LOS SERES PARANMORMALES EXISTEN!!**

**Sharon: Bien hecho, enano**

**Victor: Lo siento!**

**Todos se van caminando hacia la casa diciendole cosas a Víctor.. Ecepto por Hinaichigo ( que se quedo dormida( SE PERDIO DE TODO!!) y Souseiseki entretanto veamos que le pasara a la cámara…**

**La cámara se quedo sola grabando…**

**Personaje Desconocido: ( Recoge la cámara, se ríe malévolamente y desparece dejando caer un par de plumas negras)**

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Capitulo 11**

**Este Capitulo empieza dentro de una habitación de una mansión, el cuarto esta lleno de velas estas producen una nítida luz en la habitación, los muebles son antiguos pero se conservan en buen estado y en un sillón se encuentra sentada una joven a la que no se le observa su rostro pero se nota que tiene una larga cabellera negra…**

**Se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra una chica de pequeña estatura con alas**

**Joven: ah! Ya llegaste…Suigintou…a donde habías ido?**

**Suigintou: a mi paseo nocturno señorita… encontré esto tirado en la calle**

**Joven: podrías acercarte, Suigitnou… quisiera ver lo que encontraste…**

**Suigintou se acerca a la chica y le da el objeto que encontró**

**Joven: ( examina el objeto) es una cámara…tiene algo grabado**

**Suigintou: podría ver?**

**Joven: si quieres ( prende la camara)**

**Suigintou: ( se sienta en el sillón al lado de la joven)**

**Empiezan a ver lo que tiene grabado….**

**Suigintou: (observa en el video que aparecen sus demás hermanas) Están aquí… Sarah… ya despertaron ( se pone seria)**

**Sarah: ( observa llo seria que esta Suigintou y apaga el video)…son ellas las demás… tus…hermanas?**

**Suigintou: (se enoja un poco) si… esto significa que pronto iniciara el Alice Game… y tengo que ganarles para poder ver a padre y para convertirme en Alice…**

**Sarah: pero aun no despierta la séptima muñeca…**

**Suigintou: no tardara en despertar… pero para cuando despierte estaré lista para pelear y mas para ganarle a Shinku… NO SOY BASURA!**

**Sarah: (coloca su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Suigintou) No eres basura… para mi no lo eres...eres una amiga para mi y mi confidente… tambien eres como mi dama de compañía**

**Suigintou: No lo dices solo por que eres mi médium?**

**Sarah: ( le sonríe un poco) No… te lo digo como amiga… cambiando de tema… quisieras una tasa de te caliente?**

**Suigintou: ( sonríe un poco) si…**

**Se van juntas platicando hacia la cocina.. entretanto veamos que esta pasando con los niños Laurent, sus primos y las Rozen Maiden…**

**Jessica: NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU, VICCTOR, MI PRIMITO HALLA TIRADO LA UNICA EVIDENCIA DE FANTASMAS POR ,QUE TENIA MIEDO!!**

**Marissa: Aparte de enano, MIEDOSO!**

**Clarissa: (se acomoda sus lentes) ahí no seamos muy duros con el bajo de altura de Víctor…**

**Víctor: YA LO SIENTO!! DEJEN DE DECIRME COSAS!! PORFAVOR!! ( empieza a derramar lagrimas)**

**Jeremy: ya te vas a poner a llorar… Víctor tienes 11 años…**

**Victor: DEJENME EMPAZ!! (se va corriendo)**

**Las Rozen Maiden: O.O**

**Sharon: siempre a sido raro…**

**Souseiseki: pobre… ( se preocupa)**

**Suiseiseki: ¬w¬ Souseiseki… porque esa cara tan preocupada hermanita?**

**Shinku: Si… que te preocupa?**

**Kanaria: Victor?**

**Souseiseki: ( se sonroja) NO! este… me preocupa.. la hora.. SI! Es que pues.. ya es tarde…**

**Suiseiseki: ¬w¬ creo que te gusta el chibi chibi cierto?**

**Souseiseki: ( sonrojadísima) NO ME GUSTA!!**

**Todos: O.O…**

**Souseiseki: ( se tapa la boca)**

**Hinaichigo: ( se despierta) que.. que pasa?**

**Shinku: nada Hinaichigo… miren ya llegamos…**

**Clarissa: traten de ser lomas callados posibles…**

**Jessica: y a Donde fue Victor?**

**Marissa: apuesto que ha de estar llorando en su cuarto…**

**Jessica: si.. pobre…no debi gritarle asi…**

**Clarissa: la verdad nosotros estamos tratando al pobre Vic algo mal.. le debemos una disculpa .. ahora no hagan ruido ( abre la puerta) entren rapido…**

**Todos entran rápidamente y suben las escaleras**

**Jessica: Creo que debemos ir al cuarto de Víctor y pedirle disculpas por lo malos que hemos sido con el…**

**Marissa: ( apenada) aun que me duela decir esto.. creo que necesito pedirle disculpas al enano también…**

**Clarissa: yo hablare con el primero luego ustedes le pedirán disculpas… (entra al cuarto)**

**5 minutos después**

**Clarissa: ( sale asustada del cuarto) VICTOR NO ESTA EN SU HABITACION!!**

**En eso alguien sube las escaleras…**

**Nana Emma: ( medio dormida) que pasa niños? Por que esas caras? Y mi niño Víctor?**

**Clarissa: ( nerviosa) Como te explicaremos Nana…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Capitulo 12**

**Nana Emma: Anda niña, explicate…**

**Clarissa: este Víctor…**

**Sharon: se fue corriendo y esta perdido…**

**Nana Emma: QUE!! MI PEQUEÑO ESTA PERDIDO!! ( preocupada)**

**Marissa: calma Nana lo encontraremos**

**Hinaichigo: Sharon tengo sueño…**

**Suiseiseki: yo también desu…( se frota los ojos)**

**Clarissa: Sharon, quédate con Hina, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kanaria y Shinku para que tu y ellas se duerman.. nosotros buscaremos a Vic… ( se pone un abrigo y sale afuera con los demás)**

**Souseiseki: Shinku… iras con ellos?**

**Shinku: debo de…este pobre humano esta perdido**

**Souseiseki: es que me da la sensación de que esta en la casa, en algún lado pero que no ha salido… RENPIKA! ( aparece una pequeña lucecita color azul) renpika busca a Victor…**

**Shinku: HOLIE! ( aparece otra motita luminosa ero de color rojo) busca al humano…**

**Renpika y Holie salen volando del corredor**

**Shinku: bien ahora esto es solo de esperar ( se sienta en el suelo)**

**Souseiseki: la verdad me preocupa ese niño…**

**Shinku: sientes algo por ese pequeño verdad?**

**Souseiseki: cuantas veces puedo decir que No me gusta ese pequeño… solo me preocupa**

**Shinku: no mientas… en verdad sientes algotas que solo preocupación por tu médium...**

**Souseiseki: dejarías de cuestionarme… porfavor**

**La conversación la interrumpen Holie y Renpika que guian a Shinku ya Souseiseki al tejado**

**Shinku: Este…no creo poder subir tal ves tu, Souseiseki puedas ir arriba…**

**Souseieki: esta bien…(trata de subir arriba del tejado y se cae) no…puedo**

**Alguien se asoma por el tejado**

**Shinku: VICTOR!**

**Victor: que quieren?**

**Shinku: podrías bajar.. todos están buscándote**

**Victor: ¬¬ pues que me busquen no quiero bajar del techado y… (se resbala del techoque esta mojado y cae al suelo)**

**Souseiseki: ( corre hacia a Víctor asustada) QUE LE PASA!!**

**Shinku: calmate..**

**Souseiseki: ESTA DESANGRANDO!!**

**Shinku: ( trata de calmarse a si misma) calma ire a pedir ayuda a Sharon.. ella sabrá que hacer.. ( se va corriendo adentrote la casa)**

**Souseiseki: (derrama un poco de lagrimas) Shinku regresa pronto… (mira a Víctor) pobrecillo… pero tan lindo y tierno a la ves.. la verdad eres algo apuesto, mi querido medium... (toma la mano derecha de Víctor) te pondrás bien… solo aguanta…**

**En ese momento llega Sharon corriendo al patio llorando**

**Sharon: (con lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas) AY VICTOR!!... que le paso?!**

**Shinku: se resbalo de la azotea y cayo… creo que se golpeo en la cabeza**

**Sharon: ( toma un celular de su bolsa y habla al hospital) HOLA! UNA EMEGRENCIA! NECESITO QUE TRAIGAN UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO!!**

**Mientras Sharon habla…**

**Shinku: ( mira a Souseiseki muy preocupada y llorando) se pondra bien..**

**Souseiseki: ( seseca las lagrimas)**

**Tiempo Después…**

**Nana Emma y los demás llegan devuelta a casa y miran una ambulancia parada en la entrada y se apresuran al llegar, cuando por fin llegan miran a Sharon llorando y ella les explica todo**

**Clarissa: TENEMOS QUE IR AL HISPITAL!**

**Nana Emma: yo los llevare en el auto pero el problema es que no caben todos…**

**Jessica: no se preocupe Nana… yo me quedo…**

**Sharon: yo también…**

**Nana Emma: BIEN LOS DEMAS SUBAN AL AUTO!**

**Se van en ese mismo instante rumbo al hospital**

**Sharon: por favor que no le pase nada a mi Hermanito (se mete adentro de la casa mientras que ve como los demás se van junto con su prima Jessica)**

**CONTINUARA…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Capitulo 13**

**Hinaichigo: ( bajando las escaleras junto son suiseiseki y kanaria) Que paso?**

**Jessica y Sharon Se miran mutuamente**

**Sharon: ( susurrándole a Jessica) Que les decimos??**

**Jessica: una mentirilla blanca**

**Suiseiseki: Lo sabemos todo desu es una pena lo del accidente del chibi chibi desu**

**Hinaichigo: ( llorando) pobre Víctor Waaaaa!!!**

**Kanaria: ( también llorando) se va a.. Morir??**

**Souseiseki: ( enojada y preocupada) NO DIGAS ESO!!**

**Shinku: ( tomando una taza de te) seamos optimistas…por favor no queremos preocupar a mi médium y a su prima o si?**

**Las Demás: ( apenadas) no…**

**Shinku: así que todas vayámonos a acostar.. es muy tarde**

**Todas suben y se van a dormir a sus cuartos ( y maletas)**

**Entretanto veamos que hace Gin-sama….**

**Suigintou: Creo que daré una visita a mis hermanitas…**

**Sarah: Suigintou…es muy tarde (bosteza) vayamos a dormir… mañana las veras…**

**Suigintou: tal ves tengas razón… deberíamos ir a dormir…**

**Sarah: ( abre la puerta de su cuarto) Buenas noches (cierra la puerta)**

**Suigintou: si…Buenas noches… (se va a caminar para meditar)… el alice game se acerca.. debo convertirme en Alice cueste lo que cueste y derrotar a Shinku… ella debe morir… nadieme dice basura… ( en eso se encuentra con una chica vestida de sirvienta)**

**Ling: oh… buenas noches señorita Suigintou… que hace merodeando por estos pasillos tan tarde?**

**Suigintou: pues.. meditaba acerca de un asunto que esta apunto de suceder**

**Ling: Señorita tranquilícese…quisiera que le preparara algún bocadillo?**

**Suigintou: no gracias… no tengo hambre**

**Ling: bueno señorita la dejare sola… si me necesita llámeme y aquí estare**

**Suigintou: Gracias Ling… ( se va caminando por el pasillo**

**Ling: Vaya… que intranquila esta…**

**Mientras Veamos que pasa en el hospital y el ambiente que se esta viviendo ahí…**

**Sentados en una sala de espera… están Marissa, Clarissa, Jeremy y Nana Emma**

**Marissa: ( triste) por que hice eso… por que lo tuve que molestar ( empieza a llorar) ahora le paso esto!**

**Clarissa: ( abraza a Marissa) No es culpa tuya hermanita, fue un accidente… esperemos a que este mejor**

**Jeremy: ( consuela a Marissa) n, no es nuestra culpa.. aunque.. nos sintamos culpables por lo que le hemos dicho…**

**En eso llega un doctor**

**Nana Emma: Como esta Víctor Doctor?**

**Doctor: La herida no fue muy profunda por suerte… solo tendremos que cerrarla lo mas pronto posible para que no pierda mas sangre.. no se preocupen estará bien**

**Nana Emma: ( llora de felicidad) Gracias a Dios .. cuanto tiempo estará aquí?**

**Doctor: Unos 2 días.. no se preocupen**

**Marissa: le hablare a Jessica ( toma un celular y marca a su casa)**

**Entre tanto en la casa…**

**Suena el telefono y Jessica Responde**

**Jessica: ( con voz adormilada) alo?... QUE BUENA NOTICIA!! LES AVISARE A TODAS MAÑANA!!... PASARAN LA NOCHE EN EL HOSPITAL?... A ESTA BIEN AQUÍ YO ME HARE CARGO NOSE PREOCUPEN.. BUENO ADIOS (cuelga y se vuelve a quedar dormida)**

**Al dice siguiente….**

**Hinaichigo: ( bostezando) Buenos días a todos..**

**Sharon: buenos días Hinaichigo**

**Hinaichigo: iran al colegio?**

**Sharon: no podremos ir hasta que Vic este bien**

**Hinaichigo: unnyu… bueno… LE HARE UN DIBUJO A VICTOR!!**

**Sharon: bueno..ahí crayones y hojas de papel en ese cajón**

**Hinaichigo: ( toma una caja de crayones y un par de hojas de papel y se pone a dibujar) dibujar, dibujar, dibujar, dibujar….**

**Suiseiseki: (entra a la habitación: hola…..que haces chibi chibi ichigo desu?**

**Hinaichigo: HARE UN DIBUJO PARA VICTOR!!**

**Suiseiseki: oh.. y tu Chibi? desu**

**Sharon : … no soy chibi… tengo nombre.. Sharon**

**Suiseiseki: Para mi sigfues siendo una Chibi desu**

**En eso Llega Jessica corriendo al cuarto**

**Jessica: EN LA NOCHE MARISSA HABLO POR TELEFONO Y ME DIO UNA BUENA NOTICIA!!**

**Suiseiseki: que paso desu? Cual es la noticia desu?**

**Jessica: resulta que la herida no resulto muy profunda ni causo daño en el cerebro solo se quedara un par de días en el hospital**

**Sharon: ( da un suspiro de alivio) Que bueno!! .. crees que podríamos ir a visitara Víctor al hospital cuando despierte?**

**Jessica: Claro que si!!**

**Suiseiseki: podríamos ir nosotras desu?**

**Jessica: CLARO!!**

**Hinaichigo: Le podré dar mi dibujo!!**

**Jessica: si.. pero por lo tanto saben que? Hare un desayuino especial hot cakes con miel de Maple**

**Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo: HOT CAKES?**

**Sharon: ah! ( se rie) creo que sera la primera vez que probaran unos hot cakes.. bueno.. supongo que van a ser de su agrado**

**Jessica: ire a preparar el desayuuno ahora mismo!! ( baja corriendo las escaleras)**

**Hinaichigo: unnyu.. aun me da miedo…**

**Sharon: te acostumbraras a la forma de ser de ella rápidamente... créeme**

**CONTINUARA….**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**En la tarde de ese mismo día, en hospital, en una habitación blanca y un poco pequeña se encuentra recostado en una camilla Víctor, de cabello liso, castaño y corto, de piel muy blanca y de baja estatura, quien sigue inconsciente tras el accidente ocurrido la noche anterior, afuera en unas sillas, se encuentran sus hermanas Clarissa y Marissa, su primo Jeremy y su Nana, Emma , todos con caras preocupadas por que Víctor aun no ha despertado, llega una enfermera y entra al cuarto donde esta el pequeño cuarto por un rato y luego sale de el…**

**Nana Emma: ( se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentada) como esta el niño?**

**Enfermera: ( sonriendo) podría preguntarle usted a el… pero en unos 30 minutos, acaba de reaccionar , pero aun no despierta dejémoslo para ver si despierta, aunque aseguro que lo hará pronto**

**Nana Emma: ( feliz) gracias.. podríamos entrar.. a verlo?**

**Efermera:por supuesto ( abre la puerta)**

**Todos entran al cuarto y la enfermera cierra la puerta de la habitación**

**Entretanto veamos que hacen los demás en la casa…**

**Todas están en la sala, Hinaichigo acostada en el piso, Kanaria observa como Hina esta dibujando, mientras que Souseiseki esta sentada en el piso recostada en la pared, pensativa, Suiseiseki toma una siesta en un sillón, entretanto Sharon y Jessica miran la tv, mientras que Shinku esta sentada en un escalón de la escalera leyendo un libro…**

**Hinaichigo: ( feliz y dibujando con un crayón color naranja) CASI MI DIBUJO!!**

**Kanaria: Que lindo esta hina, a quien se lo darás kashira??**

**Hinaichigo: A VICTOR NANO!!**

**Kanaria: Oh…**

**Jessica: ( pensando) oigan que tal si vamos a darle un vistazo al hospital?**

**Todas: Si!!**

**Shinku: ( cerrando el libro) Seria una buena idea ir de visita**

**Suiseiseki: ( despertándose) por que tanto ruido desu?**

**Hinaichigo: Iremos de visita al hospital!!**

**Suiseiseki: a ver al chibi chibi nignen? ( mira a Souseiseki) alguien esta muy Feliz por que iremos a ver a ese chibi desu**

**Souseiseki: PUES QUE ESPERAMOS, VAYAMOS AHORA MISMO!**

**Todas: O.O**

**Suiseiseki: dije que alguien iba a ser muy feliz por la noticia desu…**

**Souseiseki: eh.. vayamos ahora mismo… es que quisiera ver a mi médium…**

**Jessica: pues podríamos llevarle ami primito algún regalo no creen?**

**Hinaichigo: YO YA TENGO SU REGALO!! ( muestra el dibujo que es de todos sonriendo)**

**Sharon: que tal si horneamos unas galletas de chocolate.. son sus favoritas…**

**Jessica:sabes la receta?**

**Sharon: ( risa nerviosa) no…**

**Jessica:bueno.. pero podríamos comprarlas en una pastelería en el camino y comprarle uno de esos aviones que tanto le gusta armar**

**Sharon: esta bien.. (toma un suéter rosa yse lo pone)… pero todas ustedes…necesitas pasar incubiertas pero… como?**

**Shinku podrimos ir en nuestras maletas**

**Souseiseki: es buena idea**

**Kanaria: Si no hay de otra forma de ir… lo acepto**

**Jessica: ( se pone su sudadera roja y grita alegremente como siempre) ENTONCES AL HOSPITAL!! ( toma una cámara de fotografia) Y A TOMAR FOTOS DE COSAS PARANORMALES!!**

**Sharon: y… que piensas que es paranormal aquí?**

**Jessica: MUCHAS COSAS!! AQUÍ AHÍ MUCHA ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL!!**

**Rozen Maiden:**

**Jessica: VAMONOS!!**

**Hinaichiogo: me da miedo nano!!!**

**Suiseiseki: esa chibi grita demasiado deska**

**Jessica: creen que grita mucho ( con cara triste)**

**Hnaichigo y Suiseiseki: no , no**

**Jessica: QUE BIEN!! ( feliz)**

**Todas las demás se tapan los oídos con las manos**

**Kanaria: (susurra) esta chica es peor que mi médium tocando el violín**

**Sharon: PODRIAS DEJAR DE GRITAR JESSICA?**

**Jessica: ESTA BIEN!!**

**Sharon: nunca entenderá…**

**Continuara….**


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Jessica: un momento… ( pensativa) como iremos al hospital si esta muy retirado?

Sharon: ESO querida déjaselo a Moa ( yo en Frances) ( toma su celular, marca y sube las escaleras)

Hinaichigo: que será haber dicho?

Jessica: se nota que no conoces a Sharon…

Hinaichigo: a ti tampoco te conozco bien nano…

Suiseiseki: chibi chibi ichigo… eres tan inocente.. iremos a las temibles calles.. donde ahí enormes monstruos rojos que corren rápidamente desu ( los famosos autobuses londinenses )

Hinachigo: ( asustada) enserio?

Suiseiseki: si

Shinku: (mira un reloj de péndulo que esta aun lado) ya es hora del te… Jessica… mi tasa de te? Donde esta?

Jessica: Disculpame pero ya no hay te

Shinku: ( suspira) creo que mi hora de te tendrá que retrasarse un poco… pero espero que no sea mas de dos horas

Jessica: Si…

Entretanto Sharon baja las escaleras rapidamente

Sharon: El transporte estará aquí … ( se escucha que alguien suena la bocina del coche) justo en este momento…

Todas: O.O

Sharon: por eso dije Déjenselo todo a Moa

Jessica: eso si que fue rápido

Sharon: QUE ESPERAN TODAS!! Vámonos ya

Las rozen maidens se meten en sus maletas

Entretanto Afuera las espera un coche

Jessica: WOW ESTA VES SI TE LUCISTE!!

Sharon: Querida YO siempre me luzco

Jessica: ( toma cuatro maletas de las muñecas y se mete corriendo al coche)

Sharon: ( solo toma la maleta donde se encuentra Hinaichigo y se mete al coche) Chofer al Hospital… ya sabe cual

Chofer: esta bien Señorita Laurent.. me dirijo por el camino largo o por el corto?

Sharon: Por el largo.. haremos algunas paradas antes de llegar

Chofer: esta bien ( arranca el auto)

Jessica: ESTO ES GENIAL!!! ( abre la ventanilla de la puerta del auto y grita a todo pulmón) HOLA LONDRES!!!

Hinaichigo: ( desde adentro de su maleta) Unnyu me da miedo!!

Shinku: lo se… que sirvienta tan escandalosa es.. pero es amable conmigo…

En eso pasan por un bache y salta el coche

Suiseiseki: este viaje es muy turbulento desu!

Kanaria: Waaaaa me acabo de golpear en la cabeza!!

Souseiseki: podrían calmarse fue solo un bache hermanitas no hay de que preocuparse

Kanaria: ESO DICELO AL BACHE!! ouch… mi cabeza

Sharon: ( les susurra) podrían cerrar sus pequeñas bocas por el resto del camino?

Jessica: ( sigue gritando hacia afuera) LONDRES TE AMO!

Todas las personas de la calle se le quedan mirando a Jessica

Sharon: ( mete a la fuerza a Jessica y se acerca a la ventanilla) este.. no se preocupen esta loca (cierra la ventanilla sonrojada de la vergüenza) Jessica, miquerida prima, seque amas venir a Inglaterra y mas a Londres … PERO NO SE LO GRITES A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN EN LA CALLE!!

Jessica: ( Sonrojada y avergonzada) UPS… lo siento mucho primita… (se vuelve a poner feliz) yaceré buena chica y no gritare…mucho ( sonrie)

Sharon: ( habla para si misma) Esta chica tendrá 17 años pero tiene la mentalidad de una niña de 5 años…

Jessica: que dijiste?

Sharon: no nada, nada!!

Chofer: señorita ya llegamos al corazón de Londres a donde quiere ir primero?

Sharon: a la mejor pastelería que conozca

Chofer: esta bien… (se para en una esquina) es una pastelería internacional.. su especialidad son los Daihukus de Fresa, un postre Japonés

Hinaichigo: /(desde su caja) Unnyu!!!! Unnyu!!

Sharon: ( se acerca a la maleta de Hinaichigo) eso es unnyu?

Hinaichigo: (dice muy feliz) si!!

Sharon: esta bien.. compraremos los famosos Daihukus de fresa (entra a la tienda junto con Jessica)

10 minutos después…

Sharon y Jessica salendo de la tienda …

Sharon: (con una bolsa) ahí la verdad muy buenos postres los que venden

Jessica: ( comiendo un Daihuku y habla con la boca llena) estas cosas son deliciosas

Sharon: ahora donde esta el.. AUTO!!! ( tira la bolsa) NO ESTA!! NO ESTA EL AUTO!!


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Sharon: AY NO!! DONDE ESTA EL AUTO!!**

**Jessica: QUE!! NO PUEDE SER!!!**

**Sharon: ( trata de calmarse) bien.. Sharon cálmate… no te alteres**

**Jessica: (Gritando) NO ES CIERTO!! ESE CHOFER NOS ACABA DE ROBAR EL CARRO…**

**Sharon y Jessica: ( asustadas) Y A LAS MUÑECAS!!**

**En eso se escucha la bocina del coche que esta estacionado a un ladote ellas**

**Chofer: POR QUE TANTO ALBOROTO.. SOLO ESTACIONE EL COCHE …**

**Sharon y Jessica: O.O**

**Chofer: ( mirándolas algo ) bueno súbanse ahora… por favor… que las esta mirando todo Londres**

**(observan que todas las personas en la calle las miran extraño)**

**Sharon: ( avergonzada) que… horror ( toma la bolsa que dejo caer y se sube al coche)**

**Jessica: AMO LONDRES!! ( se mete al auto)**

**Sharon: esto afectara a mi reputación…**

**Hinaichigo: ( desde su caja) mi unnyu porfavor?**

**Sharon: ( abre la maleta y le da un daihuku )**

**Hinaichigo: Gracias!**

**Cochero: a donde me dirijo señorita Sharon?**

**Sharon: Este Jessica, pierda podrías bajar a la juguetería que esta en esa calle?**

**Jessica: yo sola?**

**Sharon: si**

**Jessica: Bien…**

**Sharon: deténgase aquí y… Jessica compra un avión a escala para armar**

**Jessica: ESTA BIEN!! ( sale del auto)**

**5 minutos después…**

**Jessica: (llega con una bolsa) ya**

**Sharon: bueno chofer…**

**Jessica: (en tono heroico) AL HOSPITAL!!**

**Sharon: podrías dejar de comportarte así?**

**Jessica: como?**

**Sharon: olvídalo…**

**Llegando al hospital…**

**Sharon: ( bajando la maleta de Hinaichigo, la bolsa de los dulces y el avión) Gracias señor**

**Chofer: no es nada señorita**

**Jessica: ( con las demás maletas cargando) si arigato**

**(el chóferes va rapidamente)**

**Sharon: estudias japonés?**

**Jessica: no..solo se decir gracias**

**Sharon: oh… bueno vayamos a ver al enano…**

**Jessica: esta bien…**

**10 Minutos dentro des hospital tratando de llegar a la habitacion…**

**Jessica: mira allá esta Jeremy… JEREMY!!!**

**Jeremy: ( voltea y va con su hermana y su prima) que bueno que llegaron (ayuda a Jessica con las maletas) solo que... Jessica no grites en el hospital esta prohibido (señala un anuncio que dice "No Shuting" (No gritar en ingles)**

**Jessica: ( ríe) UPS lo siento…**

**Sharon: donde están los demás?**

**Jeremy: no esta muy lejos..síganme**

**Jessica y Sharon lo siguen hacia la habitación donde esta Víctor**

**Clarissa: ( cierra la puerta con llave) chicas ya pueden salir…**

**Se abren las maletas y salen todas las Rozen Maiden**

**Suiseiseki: no puedo creer que chibi chibi ichigo estuvo hablando todo el tiempo desu**

**Hinaichigo: pero porfin conseguí mis daihukus de fresa nano!!**

**Kanaria: se ha despertado el humano kashira?**

**Marizza: pues.. aun…**

**En eso Víctor se mueve un poco y abre lentamente los ojos**

**Souseiseki: Se Esta despertando (se acerca a la camilla junto con todos los demás)**

**Víctor: ( hablaron la voz cansada) hola a todos…**

**Clarizza: ( abraza a Víctor llorando) AY!! ESTAS BIEN!! TE QUIERO MUCHO!!**

**Víctor: también te quiero hermanita ( la abraza también)**

**Clarizza: ( suelta a Víctor y Se dirige a los demás) algo que le quieran decir a Vic, Marizza?**

**Marizza: ( algo apenada) lo siento enano… ( abraza a Víctor y le susurra al oído) también te quiero Vic**

**Jeremy: Perdón si te ofendí primito ( le da un empujoncito a Jessica)**

**Jessica: ah! si perdón primito**

**Víctor: No importa que pidan disculpas… están siempre perdonados**

**Hinaichigo: hina hizo un dibujo para ti ( le da el dibujo a Victor)**

**Víctor: ( mira el dibujo) esta muy… lindo gracias!!**

**Hinaichigo: ( Sonrie)**

**Suiseiseki: como te sientes chibi desu?**

**Victor: me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien**

**Souseiseki: ( abraza a Víctor) me alegra que no halla pasado algo grave**

**Víctor: ( sonrojado)**

**Souseiseki: ( suelta a Víctor sonrojada) lo siento es queme alegra que estas bien**

**Sharon: te compramos algo ( leda la caja del avión a escala)**

**Víctor: WOW!! ESTE ES EL NUEVO MODELO DE UN JET!! GRACIAS!!**

**Jessica: de nada**

**Shinku: y mi tasa de te, Jessica?**

**Jessica: uhm ( le da una botella de te helado) lo estaba reservando para tomarlo pero…te lo doy pruébalo es te helado**

**Shinku: ( prueba el te helado) no esta nada mal… gracias ( sigue tomándose el te)**

**Kanaria: y cuando regresaras a casa Víctor kashira?**

**Víctor: Mañana…**

**Hinachigo: unnyu… que bien!!**

**Sharon: también compramos esto ( abre una caja de daihukus de fresa)**

**Hinaichigo: MAS UNNYU!!**

**Bueno… la Visita fue muy agradable, Vic se divirtió mucho esa tarde, platicaron mientras comían daihukus de fresa que..desde ese día fueron el postre japonés favorito del enano, digo Víctor.**


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Nota para el lector: ustedes… Como saben, estamos viendo mucho acerca de los Laurent, este capitulo será la primera parte de la historia relacionada a Sarah y Suiguintou. Se que seré criticada por ser mala autora, pero esto lo hago por el amor a escribir y para los que no les guste, serán aceptadas sus criticas que no sean tan ofensivas, todos con sus gustos y sean felices. Esta serie de capítulos se los dedico con todo mi cariño a mi amiga Jenny, quien ha esperado con ansias este capitulo desde hacia algún tiempo.

Esta historia se remonta 10 años atrás, un 31 de octubre en una casa de tamaño modesto de color blanco y rodeada de un barandal color negro, dentro de la casa se esta celebrando el cumpleaños numero 6 de una pequeña llamada Sarah.

-Querida, cierra tus ojos, es hora de la sorpresa- dijo suavemente Eve, la madre de Sarah.

-¡Esta bien mamá!- dijo Sarah sonriendo y tapándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

En ese momento, Eve va junto con Eliot (su esposo) hacia un armario y sacan un regalo de el.

-Sarah, ya puedes mirar, ¡Felicidades!- dicen en coro Eve y Eliot, Entregándole el regalo.

-¡OH, muchas gracias mami y papi!- dijo Sarah al mirar el enorme regalo enfrente de ella y lo comienza a quitarle la envoltura plateada.

-De nada querida, espero que te guste- contestó con una sonrisa su padre.

Sarah termina de quitarle la envoltura a su obsequio y se encuentra con una maleta un poco grande color café con algunos adornos dorados.

-¡Que linda caja!...-dijo Sarah un poco desilusionada y dando un suspiro profundo.

-Lo que importa es lo de adentro… ábrela, Sarah- contesto Eve, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su hija.

-Esta bien, Mamá- dijo Sarah retomando el animo y abriendo la cerradura de la maleta con dificultad, hasta que por fin lo logra y mira el contenido de la maleta, que se trata de una muñeca- ¡WOW! ¡Muchas gracias, es…es… es simplemente hermosa, un millón de gracias!- dijo Sarah casi llorando de felicidad al mismo tiempo volteándose a abrazar a sus padres, agradeciéndoles el regalo.

-De nada pequeña, ahora vete a poner tu pijama y lávate los dientes- ordeno Eliot.

-si papi- obedeció Sarah, dejando la maleta en una silla, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a su nuevo juguete- hasta mañana- le susurro, dedicándole una a la muñeca.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Sarah se levanto de la cama feliz y corrió rápidamente a la silla, donde habla dejado su nueva muñeca.

-Buenos Días, nueva amiga- susurro cariñosamente a la muñeca, la tomo entre sus brazos con la delicadeza de una madre tomando a su hijo pequeño y la miro con ternura en los ojos, en ese momento se percato de una pequeña llave dorada que se encontraba también en la maleta, dejo a la muñeca con delicadeza en el piso y tomo con su mano derecha el objeto dorado, lo examino con cuidado y lo regreso de vuelta a la caja, volvió a tomar la muñeca en sus manos y la deposito en la maleta también, acto seguido cerrándola y tomándola en sus manos y llevándola a un cuarto lleno de juguetes donde volvió a abrir la maleta y saco su contenido- supongo que… esta pequeña tiene un orificio en la espalda para darle cuerda- supuso Sarah, tomando la muñeca y poniéndola

boca abajo, y como supuso, en la espalda del juguete había un orificio, tomo la llave y le empezó a dar lentamente cuerda, pasaron un par minutos sin que sucediera nada y Sarah llego a pensar que tal vez, estaba descompuesto, pero estaba equivocada, ya que la muñeca, hace minutos inanimada, estaba parada enfrente de la niña de 6 años, quien miraba atonita y aterrorizadamente su nuevo juguete.


End file.
